


Interrogation Code [D4RkP1L0T]

by OnCrimsonWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Coercion, Enemies, M/M, Prisoner of War, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnCrimsonWings/pseuds/OnCrimsonWings
Summary: Poe Dameron is Kylo Ren's prisoner some time around TFA- just after, pre TLJ. Kylo is willing to make a deal to allow Poe to escape... but will Poe accept?Sexual favours...(Old fic I'm reposting here)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Interrogation Code [D4RkP1L0T]

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote after TFA. Didnt have an Ao3 account at the time, and I forgot about this fic until I found it on my laptop earlier!  
> As always, crappy grammar. Enjoy!

Poe Dameron was once again trapped in a First Order ship, following a Resistance mission that had been carried out by himself and a group of others, though it had gone wrong and their Intel had betrayed them to the First Order for credits. His team had escaped, but he had been captured by the Dark Knight, Kylo Ren. 

Unlike the time before, there would be no defecting Stormtrooper to free him, though he had hopes Finn, BB-8 and the rest of the Resistance crew he called family would bust him out of here... Still, that prospect was not a strong one.

*shhhhhhkkkkkktt* the metal door slid open to reveal Poe's only guest. The tall, hooded man strode confidently into the room, waving a hand in the direction of the door and trooper guards, so dismissing them and shutting the door. 

"Doesn't ANYONE else come into this room?" The sarcastic nature of the Rebel Pilot got the better of him, and he recklessly heckled the warrior before him. Kylo Ren was renowned for his poor temper- and whilst he actually had a longer fuse than stories would have lead you to believe, once he snapped, he was vicious and brutal. 

"Why would anyone else WANT to see YOU?" For once, Ren seemed to play along with the taunts, goading his newest victim.

"Ouch, that really stung."Poe responded, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched the masked man halt, deathly still before him.

"I have a proposition for you. You give me something that I want... and I'll set you free." There was a new note in Ren's distorted voice, quieter, pleading, almost.

"Ha, I'm gonna go with a NO" Poe snorted derisively, raising an eyebrow. Ren made a small humming noise, before raising his hands to his hood, lowering it, then clicking the release mechanism on his mask and lifting it from his head. Poe raised an eyebrow, this was new.

"Huh, who knew the big bad First Order leader was so young" Ren rolled his eyes at that, levelling his intense gaze on the restrained man before him. He didn't bother mentioning that Hux was actually the Commander, that he was just Snoke's Apprentice and couldn't really give a damn about the First Order.

"You will rot in here. Or... there is another way..." Ren drew evermore closer, Poe's cool slightly started to slip as he became somewhat nervous. He'd felt a flash of shock at his voice- quiet, but deep, smooth with a slight edge of gravel. Then he reprimanded himself for paying so much attention to Ren's darn voice... Ren was completely unpredictable- but this was something else. He had inflicted immense pain on the pilot last time he was here, what would he do this time? Poe shuddered at the memories.

The pilot froze as the warrior stepped so close as to be merely centimetres from his face, Ren's eyes burning into his prisoner.

"I'm giving you a way out... You just have to give me what I want" Ren's voice was coy, teasing. Quite unlike the menace with which he spoke before.

"What do you want?" Poe couldn't help but be drawn to the younger man's gaze, he was almost shocked at what, who he saw there. 

"You" he replied, stepping to the side and purring it seductively into Poe's ear. 

"Woah what? You can't seriously, oh you are- what-" Poe's words trailed off as the younger man drew his tongue over blood on the side of his face, causing the pilot to involuntarily shiver.

"What do you say, Rebel?" Ren hissed as he pulled away, cocking his head and drawing back to his full height. 

"You'll let me go, free, back to the resistance?" Poe stared equally as intently back, trying to find any signs of a ruse.

"Yes." Ren sighed impatiently after speaking, moving his head slightly almost like a snake scouting its prey.

"Untracked? I won't be followed?" Poe persisted, clenching his fist as his heart beat faster- he could get out!

"You have my word, Poe" this was the first time Ren had spoken the pilots name and he realised he liked the way it sounded on his tongue. Poe too decided he liked the way he SAID it. 

"Fine. But nobody is to know of this..." Poe conceded. Surely, it wouldn't be too bad? Ren wasn't exactly unattractive, and Poe himself was gay. But his desires were not towards Ren- moreover towards a certain ex stormtrooper turned rebel...

"No one SHALL know" Ren waved an arm, the restrants unlocked. Poe clambered down as Ren watched, still staring with his burning gaze as he drew a gloved hand through his hair.

"One rule; neither of us kills the other." Poe said, and stood opposite him, unsure of what was next now. Ren shrugged in response before he closed the gap, lifting Poe's chin to look him in the eyes before meeting the rebels mouth with his own. Poe was almost taken aback, but soon stopped resisting the kiss, even putting in force himself as he began to succumb to it. Ren wrapped an arm round him, pulling him closer, adding his tongue to the kiss. He pushed Poe back to the side, up against the wall and pinned his arms above his head, both now kissing with a fiery passion. Ren pushed himself against Poe, pressing him more firmly against the steel panels. 

Poe began to fight back, pulling his hands away- but instead of freeing himself he pulled Ren even closer, then tugged at the warriors belt, unlatching it to let it drop to the floor. Ren pulled away to smirk, then removed Poe's jacket and began deftly unbuttoning his ragged shirt. 

Poe leaned back to let him, before slapping Ren's hands away when he attempted to remove the shirt fully. Poe slid his hands across Ren's chest and located the zip of his overcoat hidden under the coweled hood, slowly tugging it down. Ren pulled off the hood and tattered cape, then shrugged the overcoat off his shoulders. 

"How many fucking layers, Ren?" Poe muttered as he saw the pleated armour underneath.

"Why don't you find out?" Ren teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sure..." Poe unzipped the armour, too, then sliding his hands up to Ren's shoulders he removed that too. He took a second to look at Ren's body- it was unlike he'd been expecting, he was muscular yet lean, lithe yet well toned. Hundreds of battle scars, new and old decorated his torso- a particularly nasty looking wound on his ribs Poe recognised to be a blow Chewie had inflicted on him. When he had killed his father, Han Solo. Poe tried not to think about that right now.

"Did they hurt?" Poe asked, almost wistfully, tracing them with a finger. 

"Why would you care?" Ren hissed, stepping forwards with anger. Poe didn't back down, meeting Ren's angry glare head on.

"You like pain, don't you?" Poe gave a wide smirk, eyes flashing at Ren's evident surprise.

"Who knew a rebel could be so... Observant..." Ren's voice still had a hint of menace, but it was laced with something else; lust. He did like pain, if only to a certain degree, though he preferred inflicting it on others. 

"What else do you like?" Poe asked, now with the upper hand. Ren narrowed his eyes, then tugged at Poe's belt and unfastened it, sliding it out of his belt loops, then slid it across Poe's wrists and deftly pinned them together behind his back using it. 

"Shall I call you master?" Poe snickered, not meaning a word of what he said but teasing Ren. 

"You might when this is over..." Ren growled, then grabbed the belt in his teeth so dragging Poe's hands above his head, then ground his hips harshly against him causing the pair of them to shiver. Ren moved the belt out his mouth but still held Poe's hands above his head, then kissed him again. 

Poe kissed back, moving his hips with Ren's as to get more friction, both heavily aroused and wanting more.  
Poe tugged his belt free from his hands- finding the hold somewhat slackened- then proceeded to spur-of-the-moment dart round Ren's back and slipped the belt round his neck. He pulled back harshly, dragging the Warriors full weight onto his hip- Ren allowed it for a second before he realised this was not out of lust, but opportunity to kill. 

Ren hissed and clawed at Poe's hands, gasping but unable to breathe as he was viciously choked by the belt. Ren's struggling began to grow weaker, mouth gaping, eyes wide as he began to pass out before he stopped struggling entirely- the whole attack too fast, too sudden for him to have used the force to get out of it, his mind too clouded by lust to react fast enough. Him fading too fast to try now.

Poe let go, breathing hard, letting Ren collapse to the floor- but it was a ruse, Ren flipped to land on his hands and knees and made a growling noise, raising his hand and force dragging Poe to the ground, choking him. Ren crawled forwards to choke him with his actual hands, face a vicious snarl as like he had, Poe began to grow weak. 

Poe made a quick decision and smirked, before ragging a hand into Ren's hair and forcing his mouth on him- so releasing Ren's hold on his neck. This time it was the warrior who sunk into the kiss, and the pair were more passionate than before as if fuelled by the adrenaline of both nearly killing the other.

Ren pinned Poe's hands above his head in a force hold, arms either side of his shoulders. 

"I thought we agreed, not to kill each other?" Ren hissed into his ear.

"You're still alive" Poe retaliated, then shuddered as Ren dropped his weight into him at the hips.

"Scream for me, Pilot... my Darkpilot...." Ren growled, breathing heavily onto Poe's neck before biting it and sliding his hips up against Poe's.  
Poe groaned before replying to Ren's name for him-  
"D..Darkpilot?" He huffed as Ren continued to grind his hips.

"There's darkness in you. You're not as loyal as you pretend to be... And you're enjoying this more than you care to admit" Ren spoke slowly, slyly. He began pulling away slightly and pressing his hips lighter, taunting him. Poe groaned again, resisting the strong urge to push against him, disallowing Ren's satisfaction when he found out he was (at least partially) right. 

Ren teased viciously, denying himself to wind Poe up; but it worked, almost against his will Poe's hips bucked up to meet Ren's as he wrenched his hands free and dragged Ren down onto him. Ren closed his eyes but grinned as Poe gave him what he wanted. They met their mouths in a fiery kiss, they were both aroused now, knowing what they were doing was wrong but giving in to the primal urge they seemed to have for each other. 

*shhhhhhkkkkkktt*  
"Ren what the devil?" Ren remained where he was but broke off their kiss.

"What are you doing?!" A man alone had stepped into the room, meticulous clothing and red hair revealing his identity almost immediately; General Hux. 

"Interrogating. He's giving me everything I want..." Ren responded, coyly. The general gave an exasperated sigh.

"Leader Snoke will hear of this" Hux spat, clearly the two were currently at odds. 

"Why, are you jealous... Don't worry there's plenty for you too, when he's done" Poe suppressed a groan as Ren's hips twitched against him, clenching his jaw to stay still.

"I don't like this, Ren. Whatever game you're playing, end it before Snoke punishes you. You're no good to me on a medical bed' Again." Hux shook his head and departed the room, the door slid shut behind him. 

"He knows. You promised me that I would not be caught or found out" Poe's voice was unsteady, filled with evident annoyance and lust.

"He won't reveal or stop me. I have my ways" Ren's eyes flashed as he spoke. He leaned down into the pilots neck, biting into the flesh hard enough to draw blood.

"You're a whore" Poe groaned, Ren smiled evilly and spoke against his skin.

"Oh no, I'm not. But if you must accuse me of such things, I'll show you a whore..." Ren slinked backwards, pulling Poe's unbuttoned shirt further open to expose his chest, flicking his tongue over his skin and teasing his nipples with his teeth. Ren crept further down, dragging his hands down his torso as he levelled his nose with Poe's waist. 

He tugged at the button on his pants with his teeth, deftly undoing it and placing his hands on his thighs, then unzipped the zipper, revealing Poe's boxer shorts. He looked up to meet the pilots gaze before tugging both his pants and boxers down enough to free his swollen dick, then grinned deviously before taking it into his mouth.

Poe groaned as Ren began swirling his tongue down its length, almost expertly working him with his mouth. Poe briefly wondered who he'd done this to before- as he clearly knew exactly what he was doing, or was it just a gift of the force to be good in 'bed'? 

Poe moaned at the sensation, but without warning it stopped, Ren had pulled away. He snickered, then stood, reaching for his pleated armour and overcoat, donning them swiftly. 

"Where are you going?" Poe asked, shifting to sort himself out so he wasn't so indecent. 

"Snoke requested my presence. We'll have to continue this another time... It would be unwise to set you free, now. Tomorrow, you can go." Ren finished dressing in the rest of his attire, then picked up the helmet, glancing back before he reached the door.

"Dress, and return to the restraints. The trooper will fasten them- do not talk to him, he is under command by me. They won't torture you while I'm away."  
Ren hesitated like he was going to say something else, before shaking his head and putting on the helmet. 

He left the room without a word, leaving the rebel pilot to stare after the closed door in a strange turmoil of emotions. Poe glanced down wryly; if he were to dress and then return to the restraints... how was he supposed to deal with this?

"Curse that goddamn sith princess!" He hissed aloud, before surprising himself by doing as he'd said, waiting and wondering whether he'd keep good on his promise...


End file.
